1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor unit of a water circulation system performing a hot water supplying function and cooling and heating functions in association with a refrigerant cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, indoor cooling and heating are performed by an air conditioner using the refrigerant cycle and supplying hot water is performed by a boiler with an additional heating source.
More specifically, the air conditioner includes an outdoor unit installed in an outdoor area and an indoor unit installed in an indoor area. The outdoor unit includes a compressor compressing refrigerant, an outdoor heat exchanger for exchanging heat of outdoor air with the refrigerant, and a decompressing device and the indoor unit includes an indoor heat exchanger for exchanging heat of indoor air with the refrigerant. At this time, any one of the outdoor heat exchanger and the indoor heat exchanger serves as a condenser and the other one serves as an evaporator and the compressor, the outdoor heat exchanger, the decompressing device, and the indoor heat exchanger perform a refrigerant cycle.
In addition, the boiler generates heat by using oil, gas, or electricity and heats water to supply hot water or perform floor heating.